The present invention is concerned with a quick clamping cylinder according to the preamble of claim 1.
A similar type of quick clamping cylinder is known for example from DE 41 35 418 by the same applicant.
For details regarding the precise constructional makeup and effectiveness attention is drawn to this Offenlegungschrift, the disclosure of which is said to embrace fully the present application.
In this older application as well as in the present application the quick clamping cylinder is provided with a displaceably mounted piston. For retracting and centering a draw-in nipple the piston is subjected to a spring pressure. The piston is displaced, the draw-in nipple engaged, drawn in and centered. For releasing, the piston is subjected to a pressure fluid which effects a displacement in the opposite direction.
In the known embodiments the supply of this pressure fluid is effected via a connection fixed to a side wall of the quick clamping cylinder. For introducing the pressure fluid it is then necessary to provide a number of drillings, preferably arranged perpendicularly to each other. The attachment to as well as the closure of different outlet openings to these drillings is time consuming as well as costly.
The aim of the present invention therefore is to further develop a quick clamping cylinder of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that it can be manufactured more simply and more cost-effectively.